


Open Your Eyes

by Wishful86



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Forgiveness, Gen, Intervention, Realisations, Righting a big wrong, rebuilding relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: Rhona notices Aaron watching Paddy with Liv and decides to take action. Hope you enjoy. (Please don't be put off by the inclusion of Pierce- he is not the main feature, I promise. lol)





	

“Rhona? Rhona?” Pierce questioned, “You’re not listening to a word- is everything ok?”

Rhona shook her head and looked back towards her boyfriend, who was waiting expectantly for an answer. “Er, yeah. Yeah, fine.”

“You don’t sound it,” Pierce pointed out, leaning in closer over the table.

Rhona sighed and tilted her head across the room, “Look over there.”

Pierce directed his gaze to where Rhona was pointing her head. He shrugged, “I see Paddy messing around with the local thug of a teenager.”

Rhona raised her eyes to heavens at how Pierce referenced Liv but let it go and then tilted her head to another part of the room. 

Pierce narrowed his eyes at her but, after a withering look off his partner, he followed her direction. Once again he shrugged, “Ok…now I see Robert and Aaron eating their dinner. Am I supposed to be-"

“Look at Aaron,” Rhona interrupted.

Pierce wrinkled his nose but earning another glare of ‘just do it’ meant he found himself looking across at the young Dingle lad more intently. Aaron’s attention was not on the meal in front of him. In fact, it appeared to be on his sister and Paddy, who were now laughing themselves silly over something. And Aaron looked happy? No, Pierce rethought, he looked a kind of mix between happy and sad and kind of-

“Paddy used to be like that with him,” Rhona said, cutting through his thoughts. 

Pierce turned back to her, “Ok?”

“They were so close,” Rhona told him like it really meant something but Pierce wasn’t getting it,

“I’m not sure-" he started.

“I should talk to Paddy,” Rhona cut him off with her decision.

Pierce blinked, “I feel like I have missed something?”

Rhona stared at him for a moment before dropping her shoulders and shaking her head, “Sorry, sorry, I’m not making a lot of sense right now, I know, but your therapy session has got me thinking-“

“If its making you upset, you don’t have to-" Pierce began, reaching to take hold of Rhona’s hand across the table. 

“No, no,” Rhona reassured him quickly, “I want to be with you, when you want me to be. It’s fine. It’s actually opened my eyes.”

Pierce snorted, “Glad I could help.”

Rhona smiled and rolled her eyes. Then she looked across to Paddy again, “It’s just sometimes people need a bit of a push.”

…

**Author's Note:**

> Paddy and Aaron needs fixing! I love Paddy's interaction with Liv, don't get me wrong, but that shouldn't mean we don't get Padron! Bring it back, ED, please!


End file.
